Never letting you go
by JiminXJungkook
Summary: Set in 1914. Rose and her two year old daughter Josephine go to Chippewa falls,Wisconsin. Rose then finds someone from her past that she thought she would never see again. Dedicated to Titanic4life! R&R. NOT COMPLETE! Enjoy!
1. chapter 1

_**Dedicated to Titanic4life! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Titanic 11912:**_

1914

Rose Dawson and her two year old daughter Josephine April Dawson arrived at Jack's hometown Chippewa falls, Wisconsin. They got of the train and Rose found a house that was renting a room. "Good evening" smiled the old lady. "Good evening. I've seen that you are renting a room and I was wondering if I could rent it" "Of course. For you and your little girl" "Yes please" "I'm Penny Dawson. What's your name dear?" Rose couldn't believe it. The name Dawson made her think that she was related to her dead lover Jack Dawson. "I'm Rose and this is my daughter Josephine" "You have a beautiful daughter Rose." "Thank you" "Are you married?" "Well my husband died in an accident before Josephine was born" "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to upset you or anything" "It's fine. Don't worry"

...

"Hi mom" "Hello Jack. So how was your day?" "It was okay." "Oh Jack we finally have someone renting the spare bedroom" "That's great" "Just keep quiet because she has a two year old daughter that might be asleep by now" "I will mom. I promise" "Jack one more thing. Could you knock on her door and tell her dinner is now ready" "Okay" Jack went upstairs and knocked on her door. The door opened up leaving Jack and Rose speechless. "Jack..." "Rose..." They embraced and kissed


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here's chapter 2! Dedicated to Titanic4life!! Enjoy!_** ** _Titanic 11912:_**

During the kiss Rose pulled Jack into her room and shutting the door behind them. They breathlessly pulled away. "Oh my god. I can't believe it. Your really here Rose. I thought that you died"

"I thought the same thing. I thought you died too." They kissed again. During the kiss a cry from the other side of the room made Jack pulled away. Rose turned her head and sore Josephine. "Jack there is something I need to tell you. This is Josephine April Dawson and she is your daughter."

"We have a daughter together?" Smiled Jack. Rose nodded. "This is amazing. Rose you have made me the happiest man alive" He kissed her passionately. They pulled away and went to see Josephine.

"Do you want to hold her?" Jack nodded. He took his daughter into his arms for the first time. Jack had tears of joy. "She's beautiful just like her mother"

"Do you want to take her down stairs to feed her?"

"Yes please"

...

"Rose you made it for dinner and you brought Josephine too" smiled Penny. "Come I'll show you to the kitchen. I hope you like beef and potatoes"

"Sounds delicious" Jack followed them. "Sit anywhere you want dear. I'm just going to get your food"

"Thank you"

"So Rose are you liking it here?"

"I am more now" She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Jack have you told your mother about me? I don't mind"

"I told her about the best thing that ever happened to me but I told her that I lost you in an accident"

"I told her that I lost you in an accident before Josephine was born"

"we could tell her tonight over dinner only if you want to"

"We should and I want to" smiled Rose.

"Me too" Jack gave Rose a quick kiss on the lips. "I've missed you so much"

"Me too. I lov-" Rose was cut off by penny.

"Here you go. I know it's not much but I hope you like it"

"It looks and smells wonderful Penny" smiled Rose. Rose reached for Jacks hand that was under the table and took it. he gave her a charming smile.

"I'll feed Josephine" said Jack.

"Thank you" smiled Rose.

"So Rose tell me about yourself. Where did you grow up?"

"Well I um...I grew up in Philadelphia. I was born April 5 1895. I grew up in a rich household and I never liked it. I didn't fell free. My mother never showed any love towards me but my father did. He died when I turned 16. He left my mother and I in det that's when she introduced me to Caledon Hockey. After a few months Cal proposed to me. He didn't show any love towards me either. It was for the money my mother so desperately wanted. We went to Europe for a while and then in April 1912 I was going back to America on the Titanic and that when I met Jack Dawson. the love of my life. Jack saved me in every way a person can be saved. When the ship sunk I lost Jack but now faith has brought us back together."

"Oh my." Said Penny

"Mom remember me telling you about the best thing that ever happened to me? Well Rose is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I was so stupid to lose her during the sinking"

"Don't say that Jack. it was not your fault and I love you"

"I love you too"

"Aw. You two are ment to be and I love you Rose. your part of the family and so is Josephine! I'm so lucky to have a daughter in law and a granddaughter too!" They all hugged as a group.

 ** _I hope you liked this chapter!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Here is chapter 3! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Read and follow Titanic4life!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

"Thank you so much for dinner Penny. It was delicious" smiled Rose as she placed her plate in the sink.

"Thank you Rose and your very welcome" smiled Penny. "Is Jack putting Josephine to bed?"

"Yes he is" Rose sighed thinking about Jack. She smiled. "I love him so much"

"Yes you do. I remember 2 years ago when Jack came back home he was so so depressed about losing you. Jack loves you Rose. People say that Romeo and Juliet is the best love story but I think yours is better" smiled Penny.

"I think so too Penny" laughed Rose. Rose turned on the tap and started to wash the dishes.

"Oh Rose honey you don't have to do that. Thank you for your offer but go and spend some time with Jack. He might need help putting Josephine to sleep" Penny laughed.

"Perhaps your right. Goodnight Penny"

"Goodnight Rose"

Rose made her way into her room. Jack got up and wrapped his arms around her. Rose found his lips and they began kissing. Jack kissed her the same way he did when he stopped her in the boiler room. "I love you Rose" he whispered as he slowly kissed her neck.

" I love you too. Jack take me to the stars"

"With pleasure my lady"

...

"Morning sleepyheads." Smiled Penny as Jack and Rose walked into the living room. "It's almost 11. What time did you two go to bed?"

Jack and Rose blushed at the thoughts from their wild love making from last night. "Well last night Rose and I were talking" Jack lied. He winked at Rose and she smiled. It was the perfect lie.

"Oh that's fine dear. I'm going out to the grocery store in a few minutes but first I need to cook the two of you some breakfast"

"That's alright mom. I will cook us some breakfast. You go to the grocery store." smiled Jack.

"Thank you sweetie" She kissed his cheek. Minutes later Penny left.

...

After breakfast Jack went to show Rose and Josephine around his home town. When they were looking around town Jack told Rose that after the sinking he stopped drawing. "Your an amazing artist! The best I have ever seen Jack. I just don't understand why you didn't continue?"

"Well it's because...when I lost you I couldn't find the courage of going back to drawing. When I started to draw I kept thinking about you and the sinking. It really killed me on the inside"

"What would happen if I asked you to draw me again like one of your French girls?" Rose said in a nice and serious tone of voice.

"I would say yes. Your my favourite thing to draw" Jack leaned in and kissed her passionately. They both forgot that they were in public standing in the middle of the road when a man in a car told them to get out the way. Rose held on tightly to Josephine as Jack pulled her off the road. They both burst out laughing the same way like they did on the Titanic before the ship hit the iceberg. They kissed passionately again until Rose pulled away still laughing. "Come on Jack lets go and buy you some art supplies" smiled Rose.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Thank you all for your reviews they mean a lot to me! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

Jack, Rose and Josephine arrived back at home. "Are you tired Josephine?" Asked Rose. Josephine nodded as she rubbed her eyes.

"I'll put Josephine to bed" smiled Jack as he picked her up. Jack tucked her in her crib. "I love you" He kissed her forehead. Jack went back downstairs. "Okay Josephine is asleep"

"Thank you Jack" Rose put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. "I love you"

"I love you too" Jack smiled and kissed her passionately. He then pulled away. "So do you want me to draw you?"

"What if your mom comes home from the grocery store and she finds you drawing me butt naked in her living room?"

"Its fine Rose. She will be another couple of hours. She likes to look around at the clothing stores afterwards"

"Okay. I'll go and change out of my dress while you sort out the couch"

"Perfect" Jack gave her another passionate kiss before letting her go. Jack sorted out the couch. 5 minutes later Rose was downstairs wearing a robe and she held something in her hand. "Hi beautiful" He smiled.

"Hi. Jack look what I kept" She showed him what she had in her hand.

"Oh my god!" Jack was taken by surprise. "How did you get it?"

"When Cal gave me his coat he must of put it in his pocket. I couldn't get rid of it because it reminded me of the first time you drew me wearing it" smiled Rose. Rose put the heart of the ocean on. Jack took a set and he watched her remove her robe. Jack had seen her body last night but it still made him blush and smile.

"Lie down on the couch" he softly said.

"Tell me when it looks right" Rose said as she moved her arm.

"Put that arm back and the other one above your face right there"

"Kind of like on the Titanic" she laughed. Jack laughed along. He took a deep breath and started drawings her. Time quickly passed by.

"I'm all done Rose"

Rose got up and wrapped the robe around her. She walked up behind him and looked over his shoulder. Jack dated and signed it. He then closed the portfolio and gave it to her. "Thank you" she said in a low whisper. She leaned in and kissed him. Jack broke the kiss and Rose gave him a confused look. "What is it Jack?"

Jack stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Nothing. I want to thank you for your support for making me go back to drawing. I love you so much"

"Your welcome my love" They kissed again. Rose pulled away. "I think it would be best to go and change before your mom comes back" Rose went upstairs while Jack sorted the living room.

"Jack, Rose I'm home!" Said Penny.

"Hi mom. Let me help you" he took the bags from her. She thanked him. "Where should I put them?"

"On the kitchen counter"

"Okay I need to go and do something. Tell Rose I'll be back soon"

...

"Jack Dawson! What a surprise to see you. So what can I do for you?

"I need an engagement ring"

"Is there any one you have seen that you like?"

"Yeah I like this one" Jack said as he pointed to it.

"Would you like it engraved?"

"Sure" The man handed Jack pen and paper. 'Never let go' Jack wrote down.

"This will only take a few minutes to engrave" smiled the man.

...

Later that night, Jack and Rose walked hand in hand singing 'come Josephine' They then cuddled up on the park bench. Jack put his arms around her and Rose rested her head on his shoulder. "This has been a perfect day and I don't want it to end" she smiled.

"I was thinking the same thing too." Jack kissed her forehead and held her tighter. "Rose this day doesn't have to end here"

"What do you mean?" She asked looking into his blue eyes. Jack took her hand.

"Rose what I mean is that we are going to have more perfect days together in the future. I love you Rose Dawson and I want to make it official." Jack got down on one knee and opened up a little velvet box. "Rose Dawson will you make me the most happiest man alive. Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Jack! Yes! Yes I will marry you!" She kissed him passionately. Jack slipped the ring on her finger. "Oh Jack it's beautiful. It symbolises our love for one another. I love it but I love you more" She kissed him again.

"I love you too and look on the inside" Rose slipped the ring of and looked on the inside. 'Never let go' was engraved.

"Never let go. Oh Jack thank you so so much"


End file.
